


Which One’s Which?

by JungHoseok93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can you imagine how dusty it must have been, Draco is pissed at them, Honestly Idk why Im doing this it seemed cute so, M/M, Making out in a broom cupboard, Oneshot, Pansy and Blaise are little shits, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungHoseok93/pseuds/JungHoseok93
Summary: Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, on one bored day, decided to play a prank on Draco Malfoy. Using Polyjuice, they turned into Harry Potter, which resulted in Draco seeing Potter’s face absolutely everywhere he went. Unable to find his friends, he then realized what was happening. Saying he was pissed would be a vast understatement. So he marched up to a Harry and said with barely contained fury: “Just because I have a crush on Potter does NOT mean you can torture me with his beautiful face all day.” without even checking if it was the real one.





	Which One’s Which?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I saw on Instagram, from @dracoxharry2727

It had started out an ordinary day.

Draco groaned, rolling over in his bed as he shielded his eyes from the sun. This was always how he starts out in the morning, a grumpy, pissy git that could snap at any moment. That was, of course, before he pulls himself together and puts on the ‘Malfoy mask’. He wasn’t a morning person, obviously. Since Slytherins had separate rooms, Draco was free to act like this early in the morning, and not tarnish his reputation that his father wanted him to have. 

He sat up, eyes barely even open and white blond hair a mess (as messy as Potter’s usually was), the green and silver covers sliding off his thin frame. He reached for the wand on his bedside table, before finally getting up, his bare feet touching the green carpet on the stone floor. Padding over to the closet, he opened it and grabbed a set of his uniforms, as well as a robe, changing into them from his silk pyjamas. With a simple flick of his wand, the buttons buttoned themselves up, the tie tied itself around his collar, and a comb ran through his hair.

Blinking, he shook his head and went outside of his room, bag in one hand, wand in the other, and headed for the common room, looking for Pansy and Blaise. The Slytherin common room was a very splendid room. The enormous green tinted windows provided a view to the Black Lake, the fish swimming about, a few giant weeds brushing against the glass, and the rare sightings of a giant squid, and there were even a few grindylows that pass by. But Draco, of course, being raised in a perfect house, surrounded by riches and splendor, barely paid attention to them. Green lamps hung from the ceiling, casting a faint glow on the already green couches, and above the fireplace, was the Slytherin crest, red eyed snake and all.

”Where are they?” Draco muttered angrily, his long legs crossed as he sat on one of th couches. A few minutes had passed, and to be honest, he disliked being kept waiting. Normally, it was Pansy and Blaise who showed up early, but apparently, today was an exception. Giving the innocent fireplace a sneer, he stood up, grabbed his bag, and with a flurry of his robes, headed to the Great Hall, not giving a damn whether Pansy or Blaise would be late. 

O~O~O~O~O

Draco sauntered over to the Slytherin table, sneering at everyone who got in his way, and shouldered his way past them, before finally sitting down at his usual spot on the table. And still, no Pansy or Blaise. Today was not going well so far. As Draco ate his breakfast, he looked up, shifted his sight to the Gryffindor table, and felt his heart pound a little louder in his chest.

Harry Potter.

He wasn’t entirely sure when, much less how, his crush on The Boy Who Lived started, but he sure as hell won’t admit it (the only people who knew were Pansy and Blaise). Potter was sitting with his friends, his dark hair messy and unkempt. Of course it was. He’s Harry bloody Potter. The scar on his forehead was partially covered by a few stray strands of hair, and bright green eyes shone from behind those large, round glasses. Half of his face was obstructed by Granger’s bushy hair, but that didn’t stop Draco from admiring his features.

Suddenly, Potter looked up from his plate, and looked right at Draco. The Slytherin instantly sent a smirk, and he watched, amusedly, as the Gryffindor boy sent him a glare in return, before looking back at his friends with an irritated expression. Even with the crush constantly tormenting his mind and feelings, Draco absolutely loved to annoy Potter, though he sometimes find that he gets more irritated than his target. He looked up, glaring at a Slytherin first year that stared at him too long, and frowning further when Blaise nor Pansy was still nowhere in sight. Sighing, he stood up, grabbed his bag, and headed straight for Charms.

He was somewhat relived, but also dismayed that his first class was without Potter, but he was confused when he saw said Gryffindor when he was halfway to the Charms classroom. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure Potter left the Great Hall, and what was more odd is that he was alone. No Granger or Weasley with him. And there was a rather Slytherin-like smirk on his face (Draco was rather unsettled by this, he knew Potter was supposed to be in Slytherin so he thought the boy was up to something), and he walked in a more confiden manner. Sending a sneer and a glare Potter’s way, he went on his way, steps determined as he went to Charms. 

He wasn’t even paying attention as professor Flitwick rambled on, pertaining to something about the silencing charm. Most of the days, Draco didn’t even listen to his lessons. He was either thinking about something else, or because of sheer boredom. This time, however, his thoughts wandered towards Potter. Potter, with his stupid messy hair. Potter, with his stupid but kind of cute glasses. Potter, with his stupidly beautiful green eyes that always looked like they were staring into Draco’s soul. His thoughts were cut off when he heard someone call his name, and he looked up to see Flitwick looking at him, unimpressed. “Well, Mr. Malfoy? Care to answer the question?” 

Draco sneered at him, “Not very much, no.” He said, causing the elf to frown. “Ten points from Slytherin for disrespecting a professor.” Flitwich declared, and Draco merely rolled his eyes as the Charms teacher turned from him, and to the rest of the class.

O~O~O~O~O

Most of the day had passed, and there was still no sign of Pansy or Blaise. It was odd, actually. The two always seemed to be with Draco these days, but now, they were gone. However, Draco did keep seeing a familiar mop of messy black hair, and striking green eyes. It was both annoying and heart fluttering that Draco saw him absolutely _everywhere_ , be it in the hallways, in the Great Hall, in classes, hell, even in the bloody bathroom. Now and again, they would have an argument, a bicker, but that would die down, and they would just glare at each other the next time they crossed paths, until one of them finally prodded again.

”Potter is acting strange today.”

Draco overheard a Ravenclaw girl talking to a Gryffindor. Unable to resist the temptation, he listened in on their conversation, pretending to be occupied with the bubbling cauldron in front of him.

”I know, right? He was always polite to me, but I could have sworn he glared at me in Charms.”

”And he’s always smirking! And most of the time I see him, he isn’t even with Weasley or Granger, just by himself.”

”To be honest, he reminded me of that Slytherin girl, Parkinson? He had that same look in his eyes.”

As their conversation continued on, something in Draco’s mind clicked. All day, he never saw Blaise or Pansy. Potter was absolutely everywhere, either smirking at him or glaring at him. And that Slytherin-like air he carried with him today. Draco was filled with anger, and he slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone in the classroom. Professor Snape had gone out for a chat with professor McGonagall about something, so no one reprimanded him, and so he continued in working on the potion before him with a hard face, eyes squinted as if the cauldron done him some wrong, and fist clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. _Pansy and Blaise, you little shits. Once I find you I will tear you to shreds. Just you wait._

Once Potions was over, Draco stormed out of the room, righting his uniform, putting on his robes, and marching right out on the hallway, boiling with fury. The other students had gone out earlier than him, so the hallways were empty. Well, save for a certain Gryffindor walking alone, bag in hand, and looking at Draco confusedly. Draco instantly thought that this might be Pansy or Blaise, and without thinking, he marched up to this Potter, getting right up in his face, grabbed the boy by the sleeve, and dragged him to a nearby broom cupboard, shutting the door behind him.

Potter opened his mouth to say something, but Draco cut him (her?) to it, hissing the words silently. “Look here, you little shit. Just because I have a crush on Potter does _not_  mean you can torment me with his beautiful face all day.” He said, and rolled his eyes at the confused look Potter gave him. “What? Malfoy, what are you talking about?” The Gryffindor said, and since it sounded normal, Draco assumed it would be Blaise. “Oh stop playing dumb, Zabini. I told you this three months ago.” He snarled, and he watched as those confused green eyes turned mischievous. 

“So,” Potter drawled out, smirking at him. “Draco Malfoy has a crush on me?”

Draco looked at him in disdain, before it clicked. He didn’t have the same accent as Blaise, or Pansy, which meant this was the real Potter. _Shit,_  Draco thought, as his cheeks heated up. “No!” He sputtered out, taking a step backwards, Potter following him. “Are you sure?” The Gryffindor raised a brow as Draco kept retreating, blushing furiously as his back hit the door. “No. Yes! Ugh!” His cheeks turned a deeper red, to which Potter smirked. “So I can do this?” He asked innocently, before swooping in and crashing his lips to Draco’s.

For a few moments, Draco just stood there, frozen, before he brought his hands up and wrapped his arms around Potter’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The way their lips met felt so right, and it was better than wat Draco had imagined it to be. Soft lips slowly pulled away from his, and green eyes stared into the mercury of his own. “Potter.” Draco gasped, and Harry gave him a crooked smile. “Harry. Call me Harry.” The Gryffindor said, before kissing Draco again, with more passion than the previous time.

O~O~O~O~O

_“I cannot believe you did that!” Draco kicked Blaise’s leg, earning himself a snigger from the boy. “Well, it got you a snog, didn’t it?” Pansy smirked, crossing her arms. “And a boyfriend.” Blaise quipped from beside her, smiling smugly. Sputtering, Draco kicked them both._


End file.
